Total Drama Battle
by smoshfan777
Summary: The Sequel to Total Drama Victory.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Total Drama**

Last season on Total Drama Victory, the Final 2 had a game of soccer. It was a close match, but in the end, it was Avalon who won the prize money. The next day, I revealed several surprises for this season, including a certain future camper. let's find out how I plan to torture him and the rest of the campers on Total Drama Battle.

The rest of the campers were worried at how easily Chris got rid of Andy.

*Confessional*

Karla-"I know that what he did was bad, but nobody deserves getting kicked off like that."

*End Confessional*

An hour later, Chris had called the campers for the start of their challenge.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Knowing Chris, I'm pretty sure that it won't be easy."

*End Confessional*

As soon as they arrived, Chris explained what they would have to do.

"Both teams will elect someone to represent their team in the great orange derby. The chosen campers will have to dress up as oranges and then cross an obstacle course, consisting of a lake full of piranhas, quicksand and crossing a pit full of snapping turtles. So choose wisely." said Chris as the campers looked at each other.

*Confessional*

Zander-"I hope that we choose Dylan."

*End Confessional*

The Dinos decided on Dylan representing them, while the Robots chose Serena.

"Now that both teams have chosen their competitors, let's get started."

*Confessional*

Dylan-"Why did they have to pick me?"

*End Confessional*

As soon as both Dylan and Serena had dressed up as oranges and taken their starting positions, Chris said, "If your orange costume is taken off at some point during the obstacle course, your team will lose today's challenge."

*Confessional*

Addie-"I kind of hope my team loses. That way we can get rid of Dylan."

Dylan-"I have to make sure I win this challenge. I don't want to go yet."

*End Confessional*

"First one to cross the finish line wins immunity for their team. On your mark, get set, go!"

Serena and Dylan immediately made their way to get past the lake of piranhas.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"This is dangerous. Why did I agree to this?"

*End Confessional*

Doing some quick thinking, Dylan grabbed a pole and weaved a boat to make his way across.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"This is going to be fun."

Addie-"Great."

Zander-"I hope that Serena wins for her team."

*End Confessional*

As Dylan and Serena were racing, Chris and the other campers were placing bets.

*Confessional*

Chris-"I bet Hunter that Dylan would win this challenge."

Hunter-"There's no way that Dylan's going to win."

*End Confessional*

Serena had made her way across the lake by pulling out a surfboard that Hunter lent to her and surfing across.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Good luck, Dylan."

*End Confessional*

The racers were tied as Serena caught up to Dylan at the quicksand.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"I won't let anyone get in my way."

*End Confessional*

As Serena looked for a way to get across, Dylan used the pole to pole vault over the quicksand, leaving Serena behind.

*Confessional*

Serena-"This isn't good."

Addie-"She better not lose."

Hunter-"At this rate, I'm going to lose the bet."

*End Confessional*

As Dylan landed on the other side, Serena decided to walk across the sand.

*Confessional*

Serena-"I hope this works."

*End Confessional*

As she took a step forward, she immediately started sinking.

*Confessional*

Serena-"Okay, so maybe this was a bad idea."

*End Confessional*

Before she got sucked in more, she started moving to the other end of the quicksand. As she got out, she realized that half of the orange costume was missing.

*Confessional*

Serena-"This sucks."

*End Confessional*

As Serena once again caught up to Dylan, Chris said, "This looks like it's going to be a close one."

*Confessional*

Hunter-"This is bad."

*End Confessional*

Dylan and Serena froze as they heard the turtles snapping, waiting for a meal.

"Did I forget to mention? They haven't eaten in days." said Chris.

Serena and Dylan looked at each other, both scared.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"Did Chris really have to say that?"

Serena-"I won't let that stop me!"

*End Confessional*

Dylan looked for a way to get past the snapping turtles, while Serena had grabbed the pole that Dylan had used. Before Dylan could do anything, Serena attempted to pole vault over the turtles.

As she landed on the other side, she fell backwards into the pit.

*Confessional*

Serena/Hunter-"Noooo!"

*End Confessional*

As Serena pulled herself out of the pit, Chris pointed out that she was missing the rest of her orange costume.

As Dylan looked into the pit, he noticed that the turtles were busy ripping Serena's costume apart, so he quickly jumped in and ran across.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"I know it was dangerous, but I had to find a way to get across."

Addie-"I hope he gets eaten."

*End Confessional*

As Dylan got out and crossed the finish line, Chris said, "Since Dylan crossed the finish line and his costume is still intact, his team is safe. The Robots, however, have to send someone home."

*Confessional*

Sal-"I know that Addie and him aren't on good terms, but I think Dylan's a valuable teammate."

Avalon-"I still don't like him."

Hunter-"He may have won the challenge for us, but that doesn't mean I should trust him."

Ruby-"Why did Chris let him compete."

Addie-"Just because he won doesn't mean it changes anything."

Zander-"He better stay away from Addie."

Karla-"I should be on my guard. He seems like he could be a threat."

Nicole-"Addie told me everything that happened between her and Dylan, so I am going to make sure that he doesn't try anything."

Dylan-"I can't believe I won my first challenge."

James-"I don't know if I should trust him or not."

Mathew-"I know what he did, so I don't see why he thinks Addie would want him back."

Lauren-"It's pretty obvious I'm going to vote Serena off. She lost us the challenge."

Austin-"Bye-bye, Serena."

Princess-"Serena lost, but I wish that Dylan was on our team. I overheard what he did and he doesn't deserve to be here. I feel sorry for Addie and Zander."

Mackenzie-"I know Hunter would want me to vote Dylan off, but that will have to wait until the merge. For now, I'm going to vote for Serena. I hope she's ok though."

Michael-"Serena's going home."

Benjamin-"I have no choice but to vote for Serena."

Taylor-"Serena cost us the challenge."

Malorie-"Voting off Serena right now isn't something I want to do right now. I would rather vote Dylan off."

Dillon-"I can't believe this. How did he win this challenge?"

Serena-"I hope my team isn't mad at me."

*End Confessional*

Before Chris left, Hunter reluctantly gave him the money from their bet.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Dylan will be gone soon."

*End Confessional*

As Chris read the votes, the Radical Robots looked at one another.

*Confessional*

Serena-"I hope they don't vote me off."

*End Confessional*

"Let's see, donuts for Lauren, Austin, Princess, Mackenzie, Michael, Benjamin, Taylor, Malorie, Anthony and Dillon. Sorry, Serena but you're going home tonight."

Serena looked dejected as she made her way to the Dock of Shame.

*Confessional*

Serena-"I was hoping I would make it farther than I did last time."

*End Confessional*

As the Robots were busy voting someone off, Nicole was on the beach, by herself.

*Confessional*

Nicole-"Maybe coming here at night wasn't the best idea."

*Flashback*

Nicole was getting some breakfast when a note fell onto her tray. When she looked up, she noticed that everybody else had left or were leaving.

Confused, she read the note.

Meet me down at the beach tonight.

*End Flashback*

"Looks like someone wants to talk."

*End Confessional*

Nicole jumped as she heard someone say, "Hey."

As she looked to see who it was, she realized that it was James.

*Confessional*

James-"I don't know how to tell her how I feel."

*End Confessional*

James turned red as he realized that Nicole was looking at him.

Nicole asked, "What did you want?"

James took a deep breath and said, "I've been wondering lately. I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date or something with me."

James turned redder as Nicole blushed slightly.

*Confessional*

James-"I hope she says yes."

Nicole-"He is kind of cute."

*End Confessional*

Nicole smiled at him and said, "Of course. I was going to ask you the same thing actually."

James looked relieved as he and Nicole looked at each other. As they walked to the cabins together, Chris signed off the episode, "How sweet, let's see how I mess with the campers, next time on Total Drama Battle."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Total Drama**

Last time on Total Drama Battle, the campers started off their first challenge of the season with an obstacle course. In the end, it was Serena who was sent packing. Oh, before I forget, Total Drama has been introduced to a brand new couple. Congratulations to James and Nicole. Find out how I mess with them on Total Drama Battle.

Addie and Zander were trying to relax, but couldn't due to the fact that Dylan kept approaching them.

*Confessional*

Zander-"Dude, take a hint."

Addie-"Why can't he leave me alone?"

Dylan-"I will win Addie back."

*End Confessional*

Luckily, just as Dylan managed to catch up to Addie and Zander, Chris announced that it was challenge time.

Dylan grumbled as Chris told them to meet him in the kitchen.

*Confessional*

Dillon-"Looks like we're having a food challenge."

*End Confessional*

As soon as everybody had arrived, Chris explained the challenge.

"Today's challenge is based on season one's food challenge. This time, though, each dish will be three weeks old."

*Confessional*

Karla-"That's gross. I have a weak stomach."

*End Confessional*

"First team that has someone vomit loses today's challenge, which begins in one hour, so, good luck."

Chris chuckled to himself as he walked away.

While the rest of the campers were looking the other way, Nicole and James snuck away.

*Confessional*

James-"I'm glad she said yes."

Nicole-"He's amazing."

*End Confessional*

As soon as they were alone, James smiled and hugged Nicole.

An hour later, the campers were ready to start the challenge.

*Confessional*

Karla-"How does Chris expect any of us to actually eat 3-week old food?"

*End Confessional*

Chris grinned evilly as Chef served the campers bowls of cereal with yellow milk. Several of the campers looked ready to puke.

*Confessional*

Sal-"I'm winning this challenge."

Taylor-"This is so gross."

*End Confessional*

The campers looked grossed out as they noticed that Hunter had already finished his cereal. Hunter looked confused as he asked, "What?"

*Confessional*

Karla-"That was gross."

Hunter-"Back home, we had food grosser than that."

*End Confessional*

Chris shook his head and waited for the rest of the campers to finish their cereal. As soon as they were done, Chris said, "Remember, each meal gets grosser than the last."

Chef walked out, carrying bowls of stale nachos. The campers looked relieved as they looked at the nachos.

*Confessional*

Chris-"What they don't know is that Chef added a little something to give the nachos a bit of a kick."

*End Confessional*

Michael gagged a bit as he took a bite of his nachos.

*Confessional*

Michael-"Can someone please vomit already?"

*End Confessional*

Michael took a closer look at his nachos and saw there was some spoiled meat hidden in them.

As he realized what happened, his face paled.

*Confessional*

Michael-"Please let it end."

*End Confessional*

The campers looked worried as they finished the nachos.

*Confessional*

Karla-"I'm scared about what's next. I'm surprised that I managed to keep it down so far."

*End Confessional*

Chris started laughing as Chef brought out plates of green pasta, covered in dry sauce.

*Confessional*

Karla-"Where does Chris find this stuff?"

*End Confessional*

The campers looked at each other, unsure if they would be able to finish the dish.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Finally, I get to see Karla fail at something. This is going to be fun."

*End Confessional*

The campers gagged as they noticed that Hunter had already finished his pasta.

*Confessional*

Karla-"How is he doing that?"

*End Confessional*

Several of the campers almost threw up as Hunter licked his fingers.

*Confessional*

Chris-"This is going to be very fun."

*End Confessional*

Hunter patiently waited as the rest of the campers attempted to eat their pasta.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I can't wait to see Karla lose."

*End Confessional*

Karla gagged as she tried to eat the rotten food.

*Confessional*

Karla-"How could anybody do this?"

Hunter-"Just give up already."

Dylan-"I'll make sure I don't cost my team the challenge. Maybe then, I'll be able to win Addie back."

Sal-"I'm glad I wasn't voted off first this time. But if Karla costs us the challenge, she's going home next."

*End Confessional*

Karla took a deep breath and finished her meal.

*Confessional*

Karla-"That was really gross. Please, someone vomit already."

Hunter-"This is fun to watch."

*End Confessional*

Karla's team cheered as Chris and Chef grinned at each other.

*Confessional*

Chris-"They don't know what we have in store for them."

*End Confessional*

Chef brought out two boxes of stale donuts with green icing and set a box in front of each team.

*Confessional*

Karla-"I'll never be able to look at donuts ever again."

Hunter-"Looks like Karla's finally going to vomit. Can't wait."

*End Confessional*

The Robots looked at each other and said, "They're just donuts, we can do this."

As one, the Robots ate their donuts and sat, waiting for the Dinos to finish.

*Confessional*

Avalon-"How is Hunter doing this?"

Sal-"We need to win this challenge."

*End Confessional*

Hunter had already finished his donut and was looking at his team, waiting for them to eat theirs.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"This challenge would have been better for the Final 2 last season. I would have definitely won."

*End Confessional*

The Dinos had just finished the "meal", when Ruby looked like she was about to puke. Luckily, she managed to keep it down.

Karla angrily said, "You better not cost us the challenge."

*Confessional*

Ruby-"I hope she vomits so we could kick her off."

*End Confessional*

Ruby glared at her until she noticed Sal staring at Karla.

*Confessional*

Ruby-"I wonder why he was staring at Karla like that."

*End Confessional*

As Ruby stared at Sal, confused, Chef brought out pizza with green cheese and stiff crusts. As he placed a slice in front of each camper, he said, "Bon appetite."

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I love pizza."

*End Confessional*

The campers looked away from Hunter, who had stuffed his slice into his mouth.

Chris gagged as he saw Hunter asking for seconds.

*Confessional*

Chris-"Is there anything that kid won't eat?"

*End Confessional*

The rest of the campers ate their pizza as Hunter waited for his team.

As soon as everybody was done eating, Chef handed all of them blue caramel apples.

*Confessional*

Karla-"They shouldn't be blue. This is unnatural."

*End Confessional*

Hunter quickly finished his apple and looked at Karla, expectantly.

*Confessional*

Karla-"I don't want to do this. It's so gross."

*End Confessional*

Karla took several deep breaths before biting her apple.

As soon as she was done, she started shaking and looked at her team.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Yes!"

*End Confessional*

Karla stopped shaking and smiled at her team.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"No!"

*End Confessional*

Chef brought out tacos with stale taco shells and rotten tomatoes.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"This will get her for sure."

Karla-"I hate tomatoes."

*End Confessional*

Karla was soon the only one who still had her taco in front of her.

*Confessional*

Karla-"I can't believe I'm going to do this."

*End Confessional*

Karla took a bite out of her taco and attempted to swallow it. Before she could, she gagged and vomited all over the table.

*Confessional*

Karla-"Great."

Hunter-"Yes!"

*End Confessional*

"And the winners of today's challenge are the Radical Robots. Dinos, you guys are sending someone home tonight."

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Bye-bye, Karla.

Karla-"This sucks. I thought I was going to make it far this season."

*End Confessional*

The Dangerous Dinos were gathered around the campfire, waiting for Chris to announce who was going home.

"With 10 votes against her, Karla is tonight's loser."

Karla sadly got up and made her way to the Boat of Losers.

"Looks like Hunter got his wish. Find out what happens next time, on Total Drama Battle."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Battle, the campers had to take part in an eating competition. In the end, it was Karla who left the island. Find out who will leave next, on Total Drama Battle.

The 2 teams were sleeping while Chris and Chef were planning the challenge for the day.

*Confessional*

Chris-"This is going to be fun, for me."

*End Confessional*

As soon as Chris and Chef were done, Chris decided to wake them up. Chris brought out two cages, each containing one of the first two voted out on Total Drama Island.

Eva screamed.

"Why are Freakshow and I back here?!"

Chris took a step back and said, "You're both here to wake up the campers. Eva, you get to wake the guys up. Ezekiel, the girls are all yours."

Chef let Eva and Zeke into the cabins.

A second later, there was a lot of screaming.

*Confessional*

Dylan/Princess-"That was the scariest thing ever."

*End Confessional*

Chris sent Eva and Zeke away as soon as the campers had woken up.

*Confessional*

Malorie-"Not cool."

*End Confessional*

"What do you want, Chris?" asked James angrily.

Chris ignored the question and said, "Campers, today's challenge will be a tough one. Some of you might not make it out alive."

*Confessional*

Michael-"He better be lying about that."

*End Confessional*

"I know we already did dares as part of a challenge but this time each dare will be from contestants who competed in past seasons." said Chris as he gestured to a wheel containing pictures of all of the past contestants.

*Confessional*

Chris-"They won't know what hit them."

*End Confessional*

"Each person on the wheel has contributed at least one or more dares. First camper to refuse to do a dare loses for their team."

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I hope that I don't land on Zeke's dare."

*End Confessional*

"So, who's up first?" asked Chris.

Both teams looked at each other nervously.

*Confessional*

Anthony-"Hopefully, our team gets easy dares."

*End Confessional*

Austin stepped up and said, "I'll do it."

*Confessional*

Austin-"Hopefully, it won't be that bad."

*End Confessional*

Austin spun the wheel, which landed on Scott.

Chris started snickering as he read Scott's dare out loud.

"Austin, since you landed on Scott's dare, you have to jump in a lake that has Fang in it."

*Confessional*

Austin-"It's a good thing that Fang only goes after Scott."

*End Confessional*

"The catch is you have to wear this." The campers gasped as Chris pulled out a Scott mask.

*Confessional*

Austin-"Great."

*End Confessional*

Austin shrugged as he put the mask on.

*Confessional*

Austin-"I might as well get it over with."

*End Confessional*

Austin jumped into the lake as his team looked worried.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"This show is dangerous."

*End Confessional*

Several seconds later, Austin resurfaced with several scratches.

"Fang swam away with the Scott mask."

Chris smiled and said, "On with the next dare."

*Confessional*

Austin-"That was easy."

*End Confessional*

Zander walked up to the wheel and spun it.

*Confessional*

Zander-"This doesn't seem so tough."

*End Confessional*

Eventually, the wheel landed on Harold.

Chris laughed and said, "Harold's dare is to solve a Rubix cube while underwater. Good luck. You have an hour to solve it. So, no pressure."

*Confessional*

Zander-"Things just got interesting."

*End Confessional*

Chris strapped Zander to a chain which then lifted him up and set him down in a glass cage full of water. As soon as he was underwater, Chris dropped the cube into his hands.

*Confessional*

Zander-"I'm going to solve this, no problem."

*End Confessional*

Zander started twisting and turning the cube as soon as Chris started timing him.

Zander's team started cheering him on as he got closer and closer to solving the cube.

*Confessional*

Addie-"This is getting intense."

Dylan-"This is fun."

*End Confessional*

After several more twists and turns, Zander solved the cube with 10 minutes to spare.

The Dinos cheered as Zander was let out of the cage.

*Confessional*

Zander-"That was easier than I thought it would be."

*End Confessional*

Chris smiled as he said, "Another dare down. Who's next?"

Malorie walked up to the wheel and spun it, eventually landing on Heather.

"Heather dares you to spend one hour with Ezekiel."

*Confessional*

Malorie-"I can't do this."

*End Confessional*

Malorie paled slightly as Chef pushed out a cage, holding Zeke. The Robots looked disappointed as Malorie shook her head, signaling that she wasn't going to do the dare.

*Confessional*

Malorie-"I hope they're not mad at me."

*End Confessional*

Malorie's team glared at her as Chris said, "Today's losers are the Radical Robots. Time to say good-bye to one of your own."

*Confessional*

Malorie-"I don't want to get voted off."

*End Confessional*

"With 9 votes against her, tonight's loser is Malorie."

Malorie got up and made her way to the Boat of Losers as Chris signed off the episode.

"A bunch of dares can change people. Find out what happens next time on Total Drama Battle."

**Hope you guys like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Total Drama**

Last time, on Total Drama Battle, our campers had a good time doing dares from previous competitors. In the end, it was Malorie who was voted off. Find out how I plan to mess with the campers on Total Drama Battle.

Everything was quiet as the campers were sleeping.

*Confessional*

Chris-"The campers won't know what hit them."

*End Confessional*

An hour later, the campers woke up to find themselves in the middle of a giant maze.

*Confessional*

Benjamin-"What's going on?"

*End Confessional*

As the campers looked around, Chris arrived via a jetpack.

"Who's ready for today's challenge?" asked Chris as he landed in front of the teens.

The campers looked at Chris as he waited for an answer.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"He's joking, right?"

*End Confessional*

Chris got tired of waiting and said, "As you can see, we are in a maze. The objective of today's challenge is to get your whole team out before the other team."

*Confessional*

James-"This sounds easy."

Sal-"I like mazes."

Chris-"I may have put a few obstacles."

*End Confessional*

"First team to exit the maze, wins the challenge and immunity. Get set, ready, go!"

The two teams took different directions as soon as they reached a fork in the path.

*Confessional*

Zander-"I hope Dylan gets lost. I want him to stay away from Addie."

Addie-"I still can't believe that Chris let Dylan compete."

*End Confessional*

A short while later, there was a scream from one of the Robots as Michael tripped and a bucket of wet orange peels fell on him.

*Confessional*

Michael-"They were sticking to my face."

*End Confessional*

As his team gathered around Michael, the Dinos were getting farther away from the middle of the maze.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I wonder what happened to the Robots. I thought I heard one of them screaming."

*End Confessional*

The Dinos continued making their way through the maze when Dylan, who for some reason was leading the team, walked straight into a patch of quicksand.

*Confessional*

Addie-"I'll take what I can get. I just hope that something even worse happens to him."

Zander-"That was priceless. I'm not helping him."

Dylan-"How did this happen?"

*End Confessional*

Most of the Dinos ignored Dylan's predicament as Sal attempted to help him out of the quicksand.

*Confessional*

Sal-"Someone has to help, otherwise we are going to lose this challenge."

*End Confessional*

After a few attempts, Sal finally managed to pull Dylan out.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"I sometimes feel as though Sal is my only friend."

Sal-"Having an alliance will ensure that I don't get voted off early. Dylan seems like a good choice. No one but Addie knows what he's like."

*End Confessional*

As soon as Dylan was free, the Dinos continued on their way.

*Confessional*

I thought I was going to be stuck. I'm going to have to thank Sal for helping me out."

*End Confessional*

Addie and Zander glared at Sal as they continued through the maze.

*Confessional*

Sal-"What's their problem?"

*End Confessional*

Distracted by Zander and Addie's behavior, Sal walked straight into a bush full of thorns. Sal yelled as several thorns dug into his arms.

*Confessional*

Sal-"Today seems like it's going to be a bad day."

*End Confessional*

Soon, Sal escaped the bush of thorns with some help from Dylan and the Dinos continued on their way.

*Confessional*

Sal-"Hopefully, we don't get into any more traps. The sooner we get out of this maze, the better."

*End Confessional*

As the Robots walked past several shrubs, they felt as though they were being followed.

Austin turned to look, but saw that there was nothing there.

*Confessional*

Austin-"I was pretty sure that I heard something behind me."

*End Confessional*

Austin looked confused as he turned to face his team.

"Where's Michael?" he asked when he noticed that their teammate was missing.

Shocked, the team looked around for their missing teammate.

*Confessional*

Dillon-"He can't have gone very far."

Benjamin-"He better not cost us the challenge."

*End Confessional*

Michael looked around as he realized that he was lost.

*Confessional*

Michael-"How did this happen?"

*End Confessional*

Michael was calling for his team when he noticed a bush of strange-looking berries.

*Confessional*

Michael-"I shouldn't eat them."

*End Confessional*

Michael blushed slightly as his stomach growled.

*Confessional*

Michael-"A little bite won't hurt."

*End Confessional*

Michael grabbed an armful of berries and started eating them just as his team finally found him.

*Confessional*

Anthony-"I can't believe this."

*End Confessional*

"About time we found you." said Austin.

Michael looked at his feet in shame as Austin asked, "What happened, Michael?"

Michael replied, "I was tying my shoe and when I looked up, you guys were gone."

Austin nodded and said, "Let's get going, then."

*Confessional*

Michael-"At least they're not mad at me."

*End Confessional*

As the Robots started walking, Michael started feeling stomach pains.

*Confessional*

Michael-"Maybe it was those berries that I ate."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, the Dinos were approaching the exit, thanks to Zander.

*Confessional*

Zander-"It's a good thing I have an amazing sense of direction."

Addie-"He's so amazing."

Dylan-"Pfft, I could do that too. Just you wait, Zander will be gone soon and I will win my Addie back for sure."

*End Confessional*

Just as the Dinos exited the maze, the Robots arrived, bringing with them a green-faced Michael.

*Confessional*

Anthony-"Say good-bye, Michael. You had your chance and you blew it."

*End Confessional*

"And the winners of today's challenge are the Dangerous Dinos, which means that the Radical Robots will be sending someone home tonight. So, choose wisely." said Chris as he landed from his jet pack. The Robots groaned as the Dinos celebrated their win of the day.

*Confessional*

Lauren-"If it wasn't for Michael, we would've won today's challenge."

Austin-"It's obvious who I'm voting off."

Princess-"I can't believe that Michael cost us the challenge. He made it to the merge last season."

Mackenzie-"I still don't understand why Michael started vomiting. I wonder what happened to him."

Benjamin-"Next chance we get, we will win. But for now, it's time to vote Michael off."

Taylor-"Things aren't looking too good for Michael right now."

Anthony-"Good luck next time, dude."

Dillon-"I can't wait til the merge so I can get rid of Dylan. I guess I'll have to settle for voting Michael off."

Michael-"I hope my team doesn't hate me."

*End Confessional*

As Chris looked at the votes, the Robots looked at Michael, who looked nervous.

*Confessional*

Michael-"I know I'm going to get voted off, but I wish it wouldn't happen."

*End Confessional*

"With 8 votes against him, tonight's departing camper is Michael. Say good-bye, Sir Vomit the Third."

Michael grimaced as he made his way to the Boat of Losers.

*Confessional*

Michael-"I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

*End Confessional*

Chris signed off the episode as the Boat left the island.

"Another camper gone. Stay tuned."

**Hope you guys like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Battle, I trapped the campers in a maze. They had to endure several obstacles that I came up with. In the end, it was Michael who was sent packing. Things are starting to heat up. Find out how, on Total Drama Battle.

The campers were recovering from Chris' torture from their previous challenge.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Last challenge wasn't that hard. I don't get why the others think it was."

Addie-"Chris, I'll give you twenty bucks if you get rid of Dylan. I want him gone."

Zander-"I hope Sal doesn't think of forming an alliance with Dylan."

*End Confessional*

As the campers settled down to watch a movie, Chris arrived by parachuting from a plane and landing on Dylan, who immediately collapsed.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"Ouch!"

Addie-"That was priceless."

Zander-"Chris should land on Dylan more often."

*End Confessional*

Chris started explaining the challenge as he stepped off of Dylan.

"Today's challenge is going to be sport-themed. Each team will be put through several sport-related courses. Each team must have every member cross the finish lines. First team that fails to do so, will be sending someone home tonight, while the winning team will spend the night at a movie theater, watching movies of their choice."

*Confessional*

Ruby-"That'll be us. Nothing can stop the Dinos."

*End Confessional*

"Challenge starts in one hour. So, get ready."

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I've been waiting for a challenge like this since last season."

*End Confessional*

Sal walked towards Dylan, a plan in his head.

*Confessional*

Sal-"I'm going to need an alliance if I want to make it far this time."

*End Confessional*

An hour later, the campers were waiting for Chris.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"He does this everytime."

*End Confessional*

Several minutes later, Chris arrived, followed by Chef.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I hope we get to wrestle."

*End Confessional*

"If necessary, there will be a tie-breaker. First course is to run 5 laps around a basketball court carrying 15-pound basketballs. As soon as you finish your laps, you have to make one basket."

*Confessional*

Hunter-"That doesn't seem so hard."

Taylor-"This seems hard."

*End Confessional*

When Chris blew the whistle, each camper grabbed a ball and started running around the court.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"This is easy."

*End Confessional*

Soon, Hunter was in the lead, leaving his team panting.

*Confessional*

Zander-"How does he do that?"

Mackenzie-"Wow."

*End Confessional*

As soon as everybody made a basket, Chris thought of what to do.

After a moment of thinking, Chris clicked his fingers and said, "Last team to finish sends someone home tonight. All you guys have to do is have a potato sack race."

*Confessional*

Hunter-"This will be very easy."

*End Confessional*

As soon as everybody was ready, Chris blew his whistle and the campers immediately started hopping towards the finish line.

*Confessional*

Ruby-"My legs are so sore."

*End Confessional*

Before Ruby could cross the finish line, her legs wobbled and she fell.

*Confessional*

Ruby-"NO!"

*End Confessional*

Before she could get up, the Robots crossed the finish line, winning the challenge.

*Confessional*

Ruby-"This isn't good."

*End Confessional*

"And the winners of today's challenge are the Radical Robots, which means that they get to spend the night at a movie theater. Meanwhile, the Dangerous Dinos will be sending someone home tonight." said Chris as Ruby stood up to notice her team looking at her, disappointedly.

*Confessional*

Ruby-"I can't believe I let my team down."

Dylan-"Getting rid of Zander seems easy but for now, say goodbye, Ruby."

*End Confessional*

While the Robots were on their way to the movies, Chris was reading the votes.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I'm sorry, Ruby, but you cost us the challenge."

*End Confessional*

"Let's see, 2 votes for Dylan and 7 votes for Ruby. Sorry, Ruby, but you're going home tonight."

*Confessional*

Addie-"Next time, Dylan's going home, no matter what!"

Ruby-"I can't believe this is happening to me again."

*End Confessional*

As Ruby made her way to the Boat of Losers, Chris signed off the episode.

"Not overly dramatic, but it'll have to do. Anyways, find out what happens next time, on Total Drama Battle."

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Total Drama or any videogames mentioned.**

Last time on Total Drama Battle, our campers had to deal with several exercises as part of the challenge. In the end, it was Ruby who was voted off. Last time's challenge is nothing compared to today's challenge. Stay tuned for today's episode of Total Drama Battle.

Dylan was irritating most of his team.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"I'm glad that I wasn't voted off last time."

Hunter-"I can't believe Dylan's still here. He has got to go."

*End Confessional*

Hunter decided to go down to the beach.

*Confessional*

Mackenzie-"He seemed a bit down. I'm going to check on him."

*End Confessional*

As soon as Hunter was at the beach, he realized that he wasn't alone. Hunter tensed slightly as it grew quiet.

A moment later, Mackenzie said, "How's it going?"

Hunter relaxed as he said, "Well, Dylan's been bugging everyone lately so not so good. How are things on your team?"

Mackenzie replied, "Not that bad. I just wish we were on the same team."

As Hunter and Mackenzie were talking, they kept leaning closer to each other.

*Confessional*

Hunter/Mackenzie-"I've missed her/him."

*End Confessional*

Before the couple could kiss, Chris was heard over the intercom, saying.

"It's challenge time, campers. Meet me by the stage, now."

Groaning, Hunter and Mackenzie made their way to Chris.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Couldn't you have waited a bit longer, Chris."

Mackenzie-"At least I got to see him."

*End Confessional*

As soon as the campers had arrived, they noticed that behind Chris was a table of video game items such as Pokeballs and Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. Confused, the campers stared at Chris, waiting for him to explain.

"Today's challenge will be based on video games. The task is to find a star before the other team does and bring it to me. First team to complete this task wins the challenge."

*Confessional*

Sal-"Sounds exciting."

*End Confessional*

Hunter asked, "Are there real Pokémon?"

Chris looked seriously at him and walked away, leaving the campers looking confused.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"What?"

*End Confessional*

Chris came back with a whistle and blew it, signaling the start of the challenge.

Instantly, the two teams split up, taking different paths.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"As much as I want Dylan gone, I can't let myself lose a videogame challenge."

Dylan-"If Karla was here, she would be a good addition to my alliance."

*End Confessional*

The Robots were looking in the trees for a star, when they were ambushed by several turtles from Mario Bros.

Shocked, the campers stood frozen until Austin grabbed one of the turtles, receiving a mild shock.

Austin fell to the floor as Mackenzie suggested, "Let's try jumping on them."

The team nodded and jumped on the turtles as Princess checked on Austin.

*Confessional*

Austin-"I could have taken them."

*End Confessional*

Soon the turtles had been defeated.

Meanwhile, the Dinos were searching in bushes when Dylan came across a Pokeball. Curious, Dylan decided to press it.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"It's not like they're real. Chris was just messing with us."

*End Confessional*

The Dinos looked openmouthed as a burst of white light appeared, revealing that Dylan had released a Gyarados.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"I should have left the thing alone."

*End Confessional*

The Dinos ran as fast as they could, running into the Robots, who looked tired and confused. Zander caught his breath and said, "Whatever you guys do, don't go that way."

Benjamin scoffed and said, "Don't tell us what to do."

Benjamin pushed his way past the Dinos, as his team followed him.

Zander said, "Let's get out of here."

Hunter hung back a bit and went after the Robots.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I'm not leaving Mackenzie alone with that thing."

*End Confessional*

Hunter heard screams and started running.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I need to hurry."

*End Confessional*

As soon as he arrived, Hunter noticed several of the Robots were hiding behind trees while Benjamin was on the ground, looking hurt.

*Confessional*

Benjamin-"I should have listened to Zander."

*End Confessional*

Hunter noticed that the Pokeball was lying next to Benjamin. Hunter quickly grabbed the ball and returned the giant Pokémon to it.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"How did Chris manage to make them look and feel real?"

*End Confessional*

The Robots approached Benjamin and Hunter, muttering a thanks to the Dino.

Mackenzie hugged Hunter tightly. When she let go of Hunter, the Dinos appeared, with Dylan holding a star.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I wish Dylan would vanish already."

*End Confessional*

"Where were you?" asked Dylan.

Hunter ignored him and walked back to his team.

Dylan rolled his eyes as he and the rest of the Dinos made their way to Chris.

Austin said, "We have to hurry. Anthony, help me with Benjamin. We can't let them win."

*Confessional*

Dillon-"I blame Dylan. I can't believe he would let a random Pokémon loose."

*End Confessional*

A few seconds later, the Robots found a star and started running towards Chris. However, before they could make it, Chris announced the winners of the challenge.

"And the winners of today's challenge are the Dangerous Dinos. Which means that the Radical Robots are going to be sending someone home tonight."

*Confessional*

Lauren-"Achoo! Sorry. Anyways, I think that Benjamin should go home."

Austin-"Sorry, Ben."

Princess-"I feel sorry for Benjamin."

Mackenzie-"I have a feeling that somehow Dylan had something to do with this."

Taylor-"I wish I could vote Dylan off."

Anthony-"Sorry, man."

Dillon-"I know my rival caused this. I'm coming for you, Dylan."

Benjamin-"I'm not hurt that bad. I hope I don't get voted off."

*End Confessional*

As the campers waited for Chris to announce who would be leaving the island, they all looked at Benjamin, who sighed as he realized what had happened.

*Confessional*

Benjamin-"Great."

*End Confessional*

"Tonight's loser is Benjamin. Good luck, bro." said Chris as Benjamin stood up and made his way to the Boat of Losers.

*Confessional*

Benjamin-"I don't like getting voted off."

*End Confessional*

As the Radical Robots were busy sending one of their own home, Sal and Dylan were having their first alliance meeting.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"I have some rules to go over with Sal. He better not break them."

Sal-"He better not have dumb rules."

*End Confessional*

"All I'm asking for is you to have my back no matter what, Sal. Can you promise me that?" asked Dylan, seriously.

Dylan and Sal stared at each other for a brief second as Sal held his hand out. Dylan grasped it and shook hands, saying, "Welcome aboard."

*Confessional*

Dylan-"This is going to me very fun."

*End Confessional*

As the two went back to the cabins, Chris signed off the episode.

"Things are starting to heat up. Will Sal and Dylan's alliance last? Will Addie, Zander and Dillon get their wish? Will Ezekiel ever be normal again? Find out the answers to these and more questions next time on Total Drama Battle!"

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Battle, the campers endured several videogames in real life. All in all, it was a lot of fun... for me. In the end, it was good ole Benjamin who was voted off. Stay tuned for tonight's episode of Total Drama Battle.

The campers were relaxing from last week's challenge by spending time down at the beach.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I can't wait til I win the money this season."

*End Confessional*

The campers started complaining as they heard Chris calling for them.

*Confessional*

Zander-"Can't we have a day off for once?"

Avalon-"What does he want now?"

*End Confessional*

As soon as the campers arrived, Chris explained the day's challenge.

*Confessional*

Zander-"I guess not."

*End Confessional*

"Campers, today's challenge is going to be dangerous for you, but fun for me."

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Is anything never fun for him?"

*End Confessional*

Chris looked straight at Hunter and said, "There are a few un-fun things for me. One of them is a group of teens doing NOTHING!"

Hunter stepped back slightly.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Good thing Chris doesn't know that I placed 2nd in the National Scream-Olympics."

*End Confessional*

Hunter took a deep breath and yelled, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

Chris took cover as though he were about to get hit.

*Confessional*

Chris-"I didn't know that he had a strong pair of lungs. But for yelling at me, he won't know what hit him."

*End Confessional*

As soon as Chris had recovered, he said, "Both teams have to guard their flag in a game of capture the flag. The twist is that both team's flags are in dangerous locations. So, good luck."

*Confessional*

Hunter-"Sounds easy enough."

*End Confessional*

"Blue for the Radical Robots and red for the Dangerous Dinos. I wish you all good luck."

*Confessional*

Chris-"Or do I?"

*End Confessional*

As soon as Chris left, the two teams split up, each searching for a secret base.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"I was the best at capture the flag."

*End Confessional*

Soon, the Dinos came across a lake full of piranhas, in the middle of which was a pole, on which a red flag was waving lazily in the breeze.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"This is going to be easy."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, at almost the same moment, the Robots managed to find their flag in the midst of an enclosure full of bears.

*Confessional*

Taylor-"As long as I don't have to go in there, everything's good."

*End Confessional*

The Dinos sent Hunter, Zander and Dylan to retrieve the Robot's flag, while the Robots sent Dillon, Anthony and Austin to get the Dino's flag.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"This is going to be fun. I just wish that Dylan wasn't coming with us."

Austin-"Getting their flag will be a piece of cake."

*End Confessional*

As Hunter, Zander and Dylan were making their way towards their target, a bear approached the,.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"This sucks."

Dylan-"Why is this happening?"

Zander-"I hope Dylan gets mauled by the bear."

*End Confessional*

Before the bear could notice that they were there, the three teens ran the opposite way.

Not noticing where he was running, Hunter tripped over a log and twisted his ankle.

*Confessional*

Hunter-"That was one of the most brutal things that has ever happened to me."

*End Confessional*

Hearing Hunter's screams, Dylan and Zander ran back to their fallen team mate.

Upon noticing what had happened, Zander nodded at Dylan as they attempted to lift Hunter up.

*Confessional*

Zander-"This truce is temporary."

Dylan-"Looks like I score some points. Addie will be mine."

*End Confessional*

As the Dinos continued the search, the Robots were getting closer to finding the flag they needed.

*Confessional*

Dillon-"I wonder if the Dino's flag is nearby."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, those who had stayed behind to protect the Dino's flag were getting a bit bored.

*Confessional*

Sal-"I wonder if they got the flag yet."

Avalon-"I have a feeling something happened to them."

Addie-"I hope Zander comes back safe."

*End Confessional*

The Robots were making sure that their flag was safe when they heard Hunter screaming.

*Confessional*

Taylor-"That was really close."

*End Confessional*

Dillon, Anthony and Austin heard talking up ahead as they made their way close towards the opponent's flag.

*Confessional*

Dillon-"Bingo!" In your face, Dylan."

*End Confessional*

Before they got any closer, Dillon stopped and motioned for Austin and Anthony to stop. Under their questioning gazes, Dillon said, "We need to figure out a plan."

*Confessional*

Dillon-"This plan is foolproof."

Anthony-"I hope this works."

Austin-"Looks like we're winning this challenge."

*End Confessional*

On Dillon's signal, Austin ran towards the Dino's flag, causing several of them to scatter. As they realized what was happening, Sal, James and Mathew started chasing Austin, who was secretly leading them away.

*Confessional*

Anthony-"I can't believe this is working."

*End Confessional*

Proud of himself, Dillon motioned for Anthony to move. As Anthony ran towards the remaining Dinos, he managed to get Addie and Nicole to follow him.

*Confessional*

Avalon-"They won't get past me."

Anthony-"It's all up to Dillon now."

*End Confessional*

Dillon quietly snuck around, looking for an opening.

*Confessional*

Dillon-"This is so easy."

*End Confessional*

As Avalon was looking the other way, Dillon quickly searched for a way across.

*Confessional*

Dillon-"The flag is as good as mine."

*End Confessional*

As Dillon started making his way across, Avalon noticed what was happening.

*Confessional*

Avalon-"I can't believe I was tricked."

*End Confessional*

As Dillon grabbed the Dino's flag, Chris said, "And the winners of today's challenge are the Radical Robots. Dinos, you guys are sending someone home tonight."

*Confessional*

Avalon-"I hope I don't get voted off."

Hunter-"I hope I heal fast."

*End Confessional*

The Dinos looked nervously at each other as Chris tallied up the votes.

*Confessional*

Addie-"This is a hard choice."

Zander-"I'm sorry, Hunter."

Avalon-"I'm going to vote for Dylan."

Dylan-"Bye, Hunter."

Sal-"Dylan asked me to help him get rid of Hunter."

Nicole-"I hope his ankle feels better."

James-"Sorry, man. Hope you get better."

Mathew-"Hopefully, Dylan leaves tonight."

*End Confessional*

"With 3 votes against Dylan and 5 against Hunter. It is clear who tonight's loser is. Pack your bags, Hunter."

*Confessional*

Avalon-"At least they didn't try to vote me off."

Hunter-"This sucks."

*End Confessional*

As Hunter made his way to the Boat of Losers, he got a pleasant surprise.

Mackenzie was waiting for him.

"I wish you didn't have to go." said Mackenzie as Hunter got closer.

Hunter replied, "Me neither."

Before they could say anything else, Chris pushed Hunter onto the Boat and signed off the episode.

"Looks like Hunter had been hunted. Hehe, find out who leaves us, next time, on Total Drama Battle!"

**Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Battle, the two teams endured a game of extreme capture the flag, during which Hunter twisted his ankle, tripping over a log. In the end, it was Sir Trippy who was voted off. Find out who's leaving next on Total Drama Battle.

The Robots were attempting to comfort Mackenzie, who was still upset that Hunter had been voted off.

*Confessional*

Mackenzie-"I wish that Hunter was here. I miss him."

*End Confessional*

Meanwhile, Sal and Dylan were talking strategy.

*Confessional*

Sal-"I wonder if joining Dylan's alliance was a good idea. All he wants is to win Addie back."

Dylan-"Sal better not chicken out now I need his help."

*End Confessional*

"Will you help me?" asked Dylan.

Before Sal could say anything, Chris was heard announcing the beginning of the challenge.

"But first meet me at the beach."

*Confessional*

Nicole-"I hope today's challenge is an easy one."

*End Confessional*

As soon as the campers had made their way down to the beach, Chris started to explain the challenge.

"Today's challenge is going to be an easy one."

*Confessional*

Chris-"Not!"

*End Confessional*

Chris continued, "All you guys have to do is make sure you stay in the game. We will be playing extreme volleyball."

*Confessional*

Dylan-"I wish we didn't vote Hunter off. He could have won the challenge for us."

*End Confessional*

"As a team member loses their team a point, that team member gets shocked and is out of the match. Last person standing wins for their team."

*Confessional*

Dylan-"Things are looking worse."

*End Confessional*

"Are both teams ready?" asked Chris as the teams took their places on the court.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"Time to get this over with."

*End Confessional*

Princess served first as the game started.

*Confessional*

Princess-"This is going to be fun."

*End Confessional*

As Princess's serve went over the net, Nicole and Dylan both dived towards the ball. Before they realized what happened, they headbutted each other and fell to the ground, immediately getting shocked.

*Confessional*

Chris-"That was awesome."

Dylan-"I know who I'm voting off."

Nicole-"That hurt."

James-"I hope she's alright."

*End Confessional*

Play resumed as Dylan and Nicole took their places at the loser bench.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"Next chance I get, I'm making sure that she gets voted off."

Nicole-"I'm going to need help in getting Dylan voted off."

*End Confessional*

As the game progressed, more and more team members got shocked out of the game.

Eventually, the last two standing were Avalon and Princess, both who were slightly exhausted.

*Confessional*

Avalon-"She's going down."

Princess-"I can do this."

Dylan-"If we lose tonight, I'm going to make sure that Nicole gets voted off."

*End Confessional*

It was Avalon's turn to serve. As she attempted to do so, she took a mis-step and fell as the ball soared over her head.

*Confessional*

Avalon-"I better not get shocked."

*End Confessional*

Princess and her team started cheering as Avalon got shocked.

*Confessional*

Princess-"Yes!"

*End Confessional*

"And the winners of today's challenge are the Radical Robots. Looks like the Dinos will be sending someone home tonight."

*Confessional*

Dylan-"No one shocks me and gets away with it."

Sal-"Dylan told me to vote for Nicole. I don't know why though."

Nicole-"I hope I don't get voted off."

Avalon-"I'm going to vote against Nicole."

Addie-"Bye, Dylan."

Zander-"Stay away from Addie."

James-"Bye, Dylan."

Mathew-"Say bye, Nicole."

*End Confessional*

"And tonight's loser is... hold up, there's a tie. Nicole and Dylan got an equal amount of votes. This means there will be a tie-breaker, which will decide who's going home tonight."

*Confessional*

Dylan-"I'm good at tie-breakers."

Nicole-"He's going down."

Addie-"I hope he loses the tie-breaker."

*End Confessional*

Chris started to explain the tie-breaker to Dylan and Nicole.

"All you guys have to do is last the longest in a tree, upside-down and blindfolded."

Dylan and Nicole both looked unsure as they walked towards a tree.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"I'm going to win the tie-breaker."

*End Confessional*

As Dylan and Nicole took their places, those who didn't vote them off cheered for them.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"This is easy."

*End Confessional*

An hour passed slowly as both teens weren't about to give up.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"I'm not going to let anybody ruin my chances of winning Addie back."

*End Confessional*

After another hour, Nicole's hands started slipping.

A second later, she fell to the ground, losing the tie-breaker.

*Confessional*

Nicole-"Noo!"

Dylan-"Yes!"

*End Confessional*

"Dylan wins the tie-breaker which means that Nicole is going home."

As Nicole made her way to the Boat of Losers, she was stopped by James, who was clearly upset.

"Hey." he said softly.

Nicole smiled sadly as she and James hugged each other tightly. As they were about to kiss, Chris interrupted them by signing off the episode.

"Looks like things are finally starting to heat up. Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama Battle."

**Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Total Drama**

Last time on Total Drama Battle, we had an exciting game of extreme volleyball. In the end, we had a tie at the elimination ceremony, which led to Dylan battling against Nicole. After a while, it was Nicole who lost the tie-breaker and was sent home. Find out who's next, on Total Drama Battle.

The campers were relaxing at the beach, while James was writing Nicole's name in the sand.

*Confessional*

James-"I miss her so much."

*End Confessional*

Before anybody on James' team could do anything, Chris announced that it was challenge time.

*Confessional*

James-"Might as well get this over with."

*End Confessional*

"Campers, today's challenge involves a bit of brain knowledge. All you guys have to do is solve a series of mind-shattering puzzles."

*Confessional*

James-"I wish Nicole was here."

Addie-"I feel sorry for James."

*End Confessional*

"The twist is, if you finish last, your team loses a point. At 10 points each, first team to reach 0, loses and will be sending someone home tonight. Be ready in one hour."

Chris walked off as James sighed.

*Confessional*

Zander-"He needs to get his head in the game."

Dylan-"If he doesn't get his act together, he's going to get voted off."

*End Confessional*

An hour later, the campers were ready for their challenge.

*Confessional*

Dillon-"I can't wait for the merge. I want to get rid of Dylan."

*End Confessional*

Chris asked, "Is everybody ready?"

Without waiting for an answer, Chris pushed a button.

A brief second later, several giant puzzle pieces rose out of the ground.

*Confessional*

Anthony-"This seems harder than I thought."

Austin-"We can do this."

*End Confessional*

Chris held up a puzzle piece and said, "You have to make sure that each piece is in the right place."

*Confessional*

Taylor-"This is going to be fun."

*End Confessional*

"This challenge begins now." said Chris, before waling towards Chef.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"Sal is starting to seem untrustworthy. I feel as though it's time that I get rid of him."

*End Confessional*

As soon as Chris held up a picture of a bear and blew his whistle, both teams started to assemble the puzzle.

Sal reached for the same piece as Dylan. As Dylan realized what happened, he glared at Sal.

*Confessional*

Sal-"All I told him was that I was unsure of voting off Zander. He needs to realize that Addie is happy with someone else."

*End Confessional*

As Sal and Dylan glared at each other, the Radical Robots had finished the puzzle, causing the Dino's points to decrease to 9.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"Sal, you are going home if we lose today's challenge."

*End Confessional*

The challenge continued until both teams had one point each. Chris looked excited as he said, "Things are heating up. This match will decide who is sending someone home tonight. So, good luck."

*Confessional*

Dylan-"We better not lose. If we do, I'm going to make sure that Sal gets voted off."

*End Confessional*

Chris held up a picture of himself and blew his whistle. Both teams quickly started assembling the final puzzle.

*Confessional*

Taylor-"Do we have to finish this puzzle."

*End Confessional*

The Dinos were slightly behind by 2 pieces.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"We can do this."

*End Confessional*

As the Dinos attempted to finish the puzzle, they were beaten to the punch by the Robots.

Chris said, 'And the winners of today's challenge are the Radical Robots, which means that the Dinos will be sending someone home tonight."

*Confessional*

Sal-"I know I can count on Addie and Zander on voting Dylan off. But I'm going to need more help."

Avalon-"I'm voting against Sal."

Addie-"Dylan's gone."

Zander-"It's time for Dylan to get voted off."

Dylan-"Bye, Sal."

James-"I don't know who to vote for."

*End Confessional*

As Chris read the votes, the Dinos looked at each other nervously.

*Confessional*

Sal-"This is getting intense."

*End Confessional*

"With 4 votes against him, tonight's big loser is Sal."

Sal gasped as Addie and Zander looked upset.

*Confessional*

Addie-"You're next, Dylan."

Zander-"Sorry man."

*End Confessional*

Sal made his way to the Boat of Losers as Chris signed off the episode.

"Another camper gone. Find out what's in store for those who stay, next time on Total Drama Battle."

**Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Battle, our campers had to solve several mind-bending puzzles. In the end, it was Sal who was sent home after declaring Dylan was being obsessive. Stay tuned for today's episode of Total Drama Battle.

The campers were relaxing in the shade on a very hot day.

*Confessional*

Zander-"Going to the beach sounds good right now."

*End Confessional*

Addie and Zander made their way to the beach. Just as they set their stuff down, they heard Chris announcing that it was challenge time.

*Confessional*

Addie-"Great."

*End Confessional*

"Campers, meet me by the cabins for today's challenge."

As he made his way there, Dylan glared at Zander.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"What does he have that I don't?"

*End Confessional*

Just as he passed them, he saw Chris waiting for the teens to arrive.

As soon as they were all there Chris said, "Today's challenge will be very challenging. You guys will be playing a fun game I like to call Chef's it."

*Confessional*

Dylan-"How original."

*End Confessional*

Chris continued, "He will be hunting you down. Last person standing wins for their team. The team that wins gets to spend the day at the spa."

Both teams looked determined when they heard Chris' words.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"We can not and will not lose this challenge."

Taylor-"They have no chance of beating us."

*End Confessional*

"Since I'm so nice, I will be giving you a 5-second head start. So, start running."

The campers scattered as Chris grinned.

Chef started to run after the campers after 2 seconds had gone by.

*Confessional*

Chef-"They can't hide from me."

*End Confessional*

Dylan was hiding in a tree when he saw Addie and Zander pass by holding hands.

Dylan sighed loudly as the couple left.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"What does she see in him?"

*End Confessional*

Avalon found a hiding spot near the beach.

*Confessional*

Avalon-"I have to hide somewhere."

*End Confessional*

Several seconds later, Chef arrived at Avalon's hiding spot, nearly scaring her.

*Confessional*

Avalon-"Please let him go away."

*End Confessional*

Chef shrugged and continued on his way.

Avalon waited until she was sure that Chef was gone and relaxed.

*Confessional*

Avalon-"That was really close."

*End Confessional*

Addie and Zander had decided to hide under water.

*Confessional*

Zander-"Chef won't be expecting this."

*End Confessional*

Dylan was trying to be quiet as Chef was walking by his hiding spot.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"This is one of the hardest challenges."

*End Confessional*

Just as Chef was leaving, Dylan suddenly sneezed, giving away his hiding spot.

Chef turned and whispered, "Got you."

*Confessional*

Dylan-"This isn't good."

*End Confessional*

Before Dylan could do anything, Chef tagged him, marking Dylan as out of the challenge.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"Might as well rest for the elimination ceremony."

*End Confessional*

The challenge continued until there were two people left, one from each team.

*Confessional*

James-"I can't believe I made it this far."

Taylor-"I'm not going to lose."

*End Confessional*

Taylor was hiding behind a pair of bushes while James was hiding near the cabins.

At the moment, Chef was approaching Taylor's hiding spot.

*Confessional*

Taylor-"Don't get any closer."

*End Confessional*

Chef got closer as a bunny hopped nearby Taylor, causing her to shout in surprise.

*Confessional*

Taylor-"Great."

*End Confessional*

As Taylor attempted to run away from Chef, she tripped and fell.

Chef walked towards her and tagged the fallen teenager.

Chris appeared and said, "And the winners of today's challenge are the Dangerous Dinos. Robots, prepare to say good bye to one of your own."

*Confessional*

Taylor-"I hope I don't get voted off."

*End Confessional*

As Chris was reading the votes, the Robots looked around nervously.

*Confessional*

Lauren/Austin/Princess/Mackenzie/Anthony/Dillon-"It's obvious who I'm going to vote off."

Taylor-"I was hoping I would make it farther than this."

*End Confessional*

"With 6 votes against her, tonight's loser is Taylor."

*Confessional*

Taylor-"At least I wont have to deal with Chris anymore."

*End Confessional*

Chris signed off the episode as Taylor made her way to the Boat of Losers.

"Stay tuned for next week's episode. There will be a lot of surprises on Total Drama Battle."

**Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Total Drama.**

Last time on Total Drama Battle, our campers were being hunted down by Chef. One by one, they fell until only Taylor and James remained. In the end, it was Taylor who was voted off. Stay tuned for tonight's episode of Total Drama Battle.

The campers were chilling when they heard Chris calling them.

*Confessional*

Austin-"What does he want now?"

*End Confessional*

"As of today, the teams are disbanded. Every camper for themselves."

*Confessional*

Dillon-"I have been waiting for this day since Dylan first got here. You are finally leaving the island."

*End Confessional*

The campers looked surprised as Chris said, "Now that that's out of the way, today's challenge is going to be exciting due to today being a special day."

*Confessional*

Dylan-"Wonder what it is."

*End Confessional*

"Today is Chef's birthday. In honor of that, today's challenge will be based around it. The most creative camper or campers to say 'happy birthday' to him wins immunity from tonight's vote. Also, in honor of his birthday, Chef will be allowed to choose who will be going home tonight."

*Confessional*

Dylan-"This is going to be fun."

*End Confessional*

Chris continued, "Challenge begins in 10 minutes."

*Confessional*

Dillon-"I can't wait til Chef kicks Dylan off the island. All I have to do is make sure that I win today's challenge."

*End Confessional*

Addie and Zander were currently attempting to create a way of saying 'Happy Birthday' to Chef in a creative way, when Zander gasped.

*Confessional*

Zander-"I just got the greatest idea."

*End Confessional*

As Addie looked at him curiously, Zander said, "We could make him an army cake. It could be in the shape of an army boot."

Addie looked amazed as Zander finished.

*Confessional*

Addie-"It doesn't seem like a bad idea."

*End Confessional*

As the couple continued to plan, the other campers were attempting to come up with ideas on how to win the challenge.

*Confessional*

Avalon-"This seems harder than I thought it would be."

*End Confessional*

Avalon stood still as she thought of how Chef would accept a birthday surprise.

*Confessional*

Avalon-"This challenge is impossible."

*End Confessional*

Addie and Zander were putting the finishing touches on the cake, when Dylan walked towards them, asking, "What are you guys up to?"

Startled, Addie accidently dropped the cake into a pit of mud.

Zander angrily walked over to Dylan, who looked afraid.

"What was that for?" asked Zander as he glared at Dylan. Dylan replied, "I was curious to see what you guys were doing. I didn't mean to scare Addie."

As he was explaining his actions, he stared pleadingly at Addie, which didn't go un-noticed by Zander, who said, "I want you to stay away from her." Dylan nodded and walked away.

*Confessional*

Dylan-"As if that's going to happen."

*End Confessional*

As soon as Dylan was gone, Zander asked, "Are you alright, babe?"

Addie nodded and said, "We don't have enough time. Let's bake another cake and win this challenge."

*Confessional*

Zander-"Dylan, I am going to make sure that you go home tonight."

*End Confessional*

As Addie and Zander continued on the cake, the rest of the campers continued to think of ways to win the challenge.

*Confessional*

Anthony-"This is a hard challenge."

*End Confessional*

An hour or so later, Addie and Zander had finished the cake and were making their way to Chef.

*Confessional*

Zander-"We are so winning this challenge."

*End Confessional*

Chef looked confused as he was approached by Zander and Addie.

*Confessional*

Addie-"I hope this works."

*End Confessional*

Zander set the cake down in front of Chef and said, "Happy birthday, Chef."

Chef looked between the two teens and the cake before smiling and saying, 'Thanks, guys. This means a lot to me."

*Confessional*

Zander-"I was nervous about this."

Addie-"I'm glad this worked."

*End Confessional*

"It's clear who the winner's of today's challenge are. Congratulations go to Zander and Addie. Chef, since it's your birthday, you get the chance to choose tonight's loser. So, who's it going to be?"

The rest of the campers arrived as Chef looked at them, silently making his choice.

*Confessional*

Zander-"I'm glad Addie and I won immunity."

Addie-"I hope he picks Dylan."

Dillon-"Please pick Dylan."

*End Confessional*

Time seemed to go slower as Chef slowly lifted a finger, which eventually pointed at Dillon, who looked shocked at being kicked off.

*Confessional*

Dillon-"What just happened?"

*End Confessional*

The campers looked upset as Dillon was escorted off the island.

"Another camper gone. Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama Battle."

**Don't forget to review.**

**And to several reviewers, sorry, but I don't intend to bring anyone back. I apologize.**


End file.
